This invention relates generally to baling machines typically referred to as "round balers" which form cylindrical roll bales of crop material.
When a roll bale is formed in a conventional roll baling machine such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,007, the end surfaces of the bale contact the sides of the base frame. In certain crops, the friction between the bale end surfaces and the sides of the base frame becomes so high that it is difficult to discharge a bale from the machine.